In a vehicle, various sensors or parts are connected to each other via wires. A rear view camera or a black box camera that monitors a rear side of the vehicle is also connected via a wire to supply power and transmit an image.
However, due to the above wired connection, installation of rear view cameras or black box cameras for monitoring a rear view distributed in the aftermarket may be avoided. The wired connection may make it difficult to install a camera and may incur costs. Also, a vehicle may be damaged by, for example, drilling a steel plate of the vehicle. When a camera is removed from a vehicle because the camera is not used, a trace may remain.
To replace the wired connection, a related art discloses an attempt to wirelessly transmit an image using a radio frequency (RF). In the following patent documents, some examples are shown.
Korean Registration Patent Publication No. 10-1334391, published on Nov. 29, 2013, discloses a multichannel vehicle black box that includes a wireless communication module to wirelessly transmit an image.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0013020, published on Jan. 20, 2011, discloses a communication network that wirelessly transmits a vehicle rear view camera image.